A panoramic video is a video created by capturing views that provide up to a 360-degree perspective from a particular vantage point. Panoramic videos can be produced by geometrically calibrating and spatially merging images captured by one or more cameras.
Panoramic videos offer a wider angle perspective than more general photographic or video images, and can provide more realistic images.
When a set-top box (STB) receives a panoramic video from a content server, the STB performs a pre-treatment process, such as stitching, warping, or de-warping, in order not to distort the panoramic video, and the set-top box processes the video into a specific view (e.g., sphere, plane, cube, etc.) and displays the video on a screen.